


Don't Worry Princess

by 010321cal



Series: Halloween-ish Prompts [6]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, They are so cute, horror movies, i totally ship it, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- Don't Worry PrincessPairing- Tsukiyomi Ikuto & Hinamori AmuFandom- Shugo Chara!World- AnimePrompt- Horror MoviesWarning(s)- hurt/comfort. not AU. may seem ooc. fluff. ish.Disclaimer- i don't own Shugo Chara! or anything like that. all i own is the plot.





	

"Ikuto~ Stop it!" Amu squealed to her boyfriend, Ikuto, who was in the process of tickling her.

 

"No" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face. At this point Amu had tears streaming down her face and was laughing uncontrollably.

 

"Why?" Amu said with giggles escaping in the process.

 

"I'm distracting you from the movie, Amu" Ikuto whispered while tickling her some more. From the movie you could hear a scream, and Amu remembered exactly what movie was playing and shuddered. A horror movie was playing in the background. Amu had been flipping through channels earlier on in the night, and all that was on was horror movies (which made sense, now that she thought about it, it was October) so she put on the one that looked the least scariest.

 

Amu looked back to the screen in time to see the killer behead someone and screamed.

 

Ikuto stopped ticking Amu for a moment and sat back. He grabbed the remote and turned the television off. He picked Amu up and started carrying her up the stairs and started whispering reassuring words in her ear.

 

By the time he got to her room, he opened the door and carried to her bed. Ikuto laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up. He went to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. He pulled her over to him and held her in his arms.

 

"It's okay Amu, I'll always be here for you"

 

 

**OMAKE**

 

 

 

"We are never watching another horror movie Ikuto, ever!" Amu exclaimed later on that night. Ikuto smiled softly at his pink-haired girlfriend.

 

"Okay, princess"

 

 

 

_**OWARI** _


End file.
